


In his firmly hold

by Yadania



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Smut, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadania/pseuds/Yadania
Summary: He wants to try new things, but she wants him to the bed. ;p





	In his firmly hold

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long. I rarely write something smuttily.

**The art shows at the end...**

When Cullen ensures that she’s ready for him. He kneels and pulling her hands to follow him. She hesitated at first, but as his expression tells her to trust what he is going to do, she obeys.

With his big hand supports her hips. He slowly guides her sliding down to his hard length. Another hand hold her head, so she can tilt her head comfortably. He trails his kiss from her collabone to her chest. As she goes down and deep. They both softly moan. She can feel his hot breath against her chest that makes her shudder.

He starts to thurst up. She try not to moan louder, but as he speeds up his pace. She cries out his name. She can’t move as she wants while he’s holding her hips firmly.

She’s small, but if they keep staying in this position, she’s afraid it wouldn’t end nicely, then she begs…

_“Cullen, please…to the bed.”_

With his great strength. He gets up and carry her to the bed, thursting a few times before put her down to the soft mattress behind them.

_“I thought you liked it.”_

Cullen is a bit worried that he can’t please her enough with this new position. Though it feels so good for him.

_“I’m afraid it won’t go well, if you carry me like that for long, though I’m tiny. I want us both to feel comfortable.”_

_“You don’t have to worry about that, love.”_

She smiles at him as his warm body covers her. With their slow love making, they kiss passionatedly. That’s what they like the most. 

_“We can do that again next time._

She whispers to his ear.


End file.
